Sugar Daddy
by Nibai
Summary: La rencontre de Duo, Escort, et Heero, un client comme un autre...ou presque. YAOI Duo/Heero


_**Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, voir ci-dessous pour prendre connaissance du nom des heureux propriétaires des 5 beaux gosses :p **_

Planning : Sunrise ; Titre original : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing - 新機動戦記ガンダムＷ ; Histoire originale : Hajime Yadate, Yoshiyuki Tomino ; Réalisation : Masashi Ikeda ; Scénario : Akemi Omode, Katsuhiko Chiba, Katsuyuki Sumisawa, Masashi Ikeda, Toshifumi Kawase ; Character Design : Shukou Murase ; Mechanical Design : Kunio Okawara, Hajime Katoki, Junya Ishigaki ; Musique : Ko Otani ; Producteur : Massuo Ueda (Sunrise), Minoru Takanashi (Bandai) ; Producton : Bandai, TV Asahi

* * *

**SUGAR DADDY**

**

* * *

**

Heero Yuy is my Sugar Daddy.

Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans la boîte où je travaille.

Ça me fait toujours drôle de dire ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un fonctionnaire.

Ne vous méprenez pas. La boîte où je travaille, c'est le Pandémonium. La boîte de nuit la plus hot d'Europe. Et ce n'est pas de la prétention, ce sont les critiques qui la désignent ainsi. On ne peut que leur donner raison. Escorts, danseurs, strip-teaseurs…Vous y trouverez forcément la personnification de votre fantasme.

J'avais 18 ans. Il en avait 34.

Assis au bar, je faisais les dernières vérifications avec Trowa, le big boss, avant que ma cliente ne vienne me chercher pour une soirée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils sont entrés. Heero et Khaled, Quatre pour les intimes.

L'un brun et ténébreux, l'autre blond à l'aspect angélique. Tous deux magnifiques, d'une beauté saisissante bien que très différents. Un sex-appeal ravageur.

Au début, je croyais que Heero était le supérieur de Quatre. Il avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise alors que le blond semblait un peu intimidé par l'endroit.

Après coup, j'ai su que c'était bien Quatre qui pesait près de 25 milliards de dollars, et que Heero était son bras droit.

Je me suis tourné vers Trowa pour lui montrer les deux visiteurs, mais il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Ses yeux émeraude étaient fixés sur Quatre. Il semblait paralysé sur place. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Wu Fei, le serveur, a laissé échapper un petit rire :

« C'est le coup de foudre.

-Tu peux te moquer ! ai-je répliqué. Quand Léna est arrivée au Pandémonium, tu nous as fait une superbe imitation du poisson rouge hors de son bocal !

-N'importe quoi, a rétorqué Wu Fei en rosissant très légèrement. Bon, Trowa, tu vas accueillir ces deux messieurs comme il se doit ?

-…

-Trowa ? »

Je l'ai secoué discrètement, histoire qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il a cligné des yeux, s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers les deux arrivants, en mode pilote automatique. J'ai rajusté ma chemise et je l'ai suivi.

Heero nous a remarqués le premier. Ses yeux se sont ancrés dans les miens et il ne m'a plus lâché.

« Bienvenue au Pandémonium, messieurs, a dit Trowa, qui était définitivement revenu parmi nous. Je suis Trowa Barton. »

Il leur a serré la main. Il a gardé celle de Quatre un peu trop longtemps. Le blond a fini par la récupérer, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Craquant.

« Khaled Winner, a répondu Quatre. Et voici mon associé, Heero Yuy.

-Et la délicieuse créature à vos côtés ? a demandé Heero, qui me dévisageait toujours.

-Appelez-moi Duo. » ai-je répondu avec un sourire professionnel.

De près, il avait des yeux d'un bleu très sombre. Magnifique.

« Vous êtes un Escort, Duo ? a-t-il demandé, et j'ai tout de suite adoré mon prénom dans sa bouche.

-Effectivement.

-Pourrais-je espérer vous avoir à ma table ce soir ? »

J'ai relevé la tête vers Trowa. Il a répondu à ma place :

« C'est que…d'habitude, les accompagnateurs sortent avec les clients, ils ne restent pas ici. Et Duo a déjà un engagement pour la soirée. Désolé, Mr Yuy.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Combien ?

-Heero, enfin ! est intervenu Quatre. Ce jeune homme n'est pas un objet ! »

Il l'a regardé d'un air désapprobateur avant de m'adresser un sourire d'excuse. J'allais lui répondre quand Heero m'a devancé :

« Pardonnez-moi, Duo. Je me suis…mal exprimé. Combien vous a donné ce client pour profiter de votre compagnie ce soir ?

-500 euros. Pour quatre heures.

-Je vous en donne mille pour deux heures de votre temps.

-Le Pandémonium tient ses engagements, Mr Yuy, ai-je répliqué. Je ne vais pas abandonner mon client parce que vous m'agitez des billets sous le nez.

-Duo, ne soit pas insolent. » a murmuré Trowa.

J'ai haussé les épaules – intérieurement. Sur le coup, Heero avait beau avoir un corps de rêve, il se comportait comme un mufle, de ceux qui pensent que leur argent peut tout acheter. Mais Trowa me fixait toujours, sourcils froncés. J'ai laissé échapper un infime soupir et lancé :

« Néanmoins, vous pouvez me « réserver » pour un autre soir. Je suis disponible vend…

-DUO ! »

Je me suis tourné vers l'entrée et Hilde était là, rayonnante dans sa robe de soirée mauve. Elle s'est avancée vers nous et m'a pris dans ses bras avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Hilde était une cliente régulière, et une amie. Elle fit également la bise à Trowa avant de remarquer Heero et Quatre. Si le blond lui souriait gentiment, Heero…la fusillait du regard.

« Eh bien, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tant de haine ? » s'est-elle exclamée.

Non, Hilde n'a jamais maîtrisé la subtilité.

« Il y a que Monsieur Yuy souhaitait profiter de la compagnie de Duo ce soir, expliqua Trowa.

-Vous contrecarrez ses plans, a renchéri Quatre, essayant l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vraiment ? Il y a une erreur quelque part ? Cela fait un mois que je t'ai demandé, Duo.

-Mr Yuy ignorait simplement qu'il fallait réserver. Maintenant, c'est bon, ai-je répondu.

-Très bien ! Alors allons-y. Bonne soirée, messieurs ! » a lancé Hilde avant de m'embarquer.

J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'ai beaucoup pensé à Heero Yuy. Et le lendemain, il était de nouveau là. Au bar, devant un Martini.

« Bonsoir, ai-je dit en m'installant à côté de lui.

-Duo ! Je vous attendais. »

Direct. J'ai souri et l'ai laissé me dévorer des yeux. Il avait laissé tomber son costume pour une tenue plus décontractée, polo noir et jean.

« Alors, votre soirée ? a-t-il demandé.

-C'était très bien. Et la vôtre ?

-Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps. Enfin, _je _ne suis pas resté longtemps. Le temps d'un verre. Ma principale motivation était partie.

-Et Mr Winner ? l'ai-je interrogé, préférant ignorer sa dernière phrase.

-Quatre est resté avec Mr Barton.

-Quatre...?

-Khaled. Son surnom, c'est Quatre.

-C'est…un sacré surnom !

-Ce n'est pas plus original que Duo.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Idem pour Quatre.

-J'imagine. Donc il est resté avec Trowa.

-Oui. Et vu l'air extatique qu'il avait ce matin au bureau, je suis certain que lui a passé une très bonne nuit.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, Mr Yuy. Même si nous avions passé du temps ensemble, je suis un Escort, pas un prostitué. Si vous vouliez baiser hier soir, vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse.

-Duo, je sais très bien ce que vous êtes, a-t-il répliqué d'une voix douce, me prenant au dépourvu. Je ne disais pas ça pour ça. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous êtes sublime.

-Oh, arrêtez…

-Je suis sincère. Vos longs cheveux me donnent des envies pas très catholiques. Vous ne vous en rendez sûrement pas compte, mais votre tresse ondule délicieusement contre votre chute de rein lorsque vous vous déplacez. Comme une invitation silencieuse.

-Mr Yuy !

-Laissez-moi continuer. Vous avez des yeux splendides, presque violets. Un petit nez légèrement retroussé, adorable. Des lèvres délectables, et un corps…un corps finement musclé, que l'on peut deviner sous vos vêtements.

-Mr Yuy, ça suffit. »

Je sentais mes joues chauffer. On m'avait déjà fait des compliments, mais jamais comme ça. Jamais autant.

« Si je ne peux pas parler de votre physique, je peux peut-être parler du reste ? Vous m'avez prouvé hier soir que vous n'étiez pas sot. Vous avez montré que vous étiez déterminé, et que contrairement à beaucoup d'individus, vous n'étiez pas prêt à tout pour de l'argent.

-Pour être franc, c'est surtout votre comportement qui m'a agacé. Comme si vous pouviez tout obtenir avec une liasse de billets.

-Je m'en excuse. Je ne suis pas ainsi d'habitude. C'est juste que…quand je vous ai vu…non, vous allez prendre peur !

-Je ne prendrai pas peur, promis. Allez-y, l'ai-je encouragé, poussé par la curiosité.

-J'aurai voulu que vous m'apparteniez. De toutes mes forces. Je ne vous considère pas comme un objet. Mais je suis possessif, c'est mon gros défaut. Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai voulu être vôtre, j'ai voulu que vous soyez mien.

-Vous me faites une déclaration, ma parole ! » ai-je rigolé.

Puis j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux, et j'ai cessé de rire.

« Mr Yuy…

-Heero.

-Hum…Heero, vous ne me connaissez même pas.

-C'est bien ça qui est effrayant. Je n'ai vu qu'une infime part de votre personnalité, et je suis déjà follement épris.

-Peut-être que le reste de ma personnalité vous fera fuir ! ai-je répliqué.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis même sûr que je ne vous aimerai que davantage.

-Heero, c'est surtout mon physique que vous appréciez. Vous ne m'aimez pas, moi. Vous aimez mes cheveux, mes yeux et mon corps. Ma chute de rein. Ou pour être plus honnête, mon postérieur. »

Il a ri. Pris son verre et descendu quelques gorgées. Lorsque ses yeux sont revenus se poser sur moi, ils brillaient d'une lueur déterminée :

« Vous vous trompez. Et je vais vous le prouver. Seriez-vous d'accord pour que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître ?

-Bien sûr ! »

J'ai tendu la main pour la lui serrer. Il l'a portée à ses lèvres et l'a embrassée.

Et nous avons appris à nous connaître. Il est revenu tous les jours, a réservé mon planning pour le restant du mois. Il m'a emmené au restaurant, au cinéma, m'a couvert de cadeaux. Des fleurs. Des chocolats. Des vêtements. Un nouveau portable. Un parfum. Un matin, en descendant de mon immeuble, j'ai trouvé une Vespa flambant neuve entourée d'un gros ruban rouge dans la rue. Parce que j'avais laissé échapper, une fois, que je trouvais ça génial et que j'adorerai en avoir une. J'ai protesté, bien évidemment. J'ai tenté de lui rendre ses cadeaux, mais rien à faire. J'ai au moins réussi à refuser qu'il m'achète un nouvel appartement, plus grand ! Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'acheter le mien pour que j'en devienne le propriétaire.

C'est là que Trowa a commencé à l'appeler « Sugar Daddy ». Heero était bien loin du papy gâteau. Mais nous avions plus de quinze ans de différence et il m'entretenait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Le mois suivant, continuant sur sa lancée, il m'emmenait dans sa résidence secondaire à Majorque. Le soleil, la mer, les promenades sur la plage. Quel pied ! Ce fut une semaine fantastique. Et c'est quand nous sommes revenus que j'ai réalisé quelque chose : Heero ne m'avait pas encore embrassé une seule fois. Pas le moindre geste déplacé. Il me courtisait. Me prouvait qu'il n'y avait pas que mon corps qui l'intéressait.

J'ai alors réalisé autre chose : il me plaisait aussi. Beaucoup. Enormément. Et j'avais envie de plus. De beaucoup plus.

En presque quarante jours, il ne m'avait pas touché.

Ça allait changer.

J'ai demandé le double de ses clés à Quatre – qui fréquentait régulièrement Trowa désormais – et je suis allé l'attendre chez lui. J'ai laissé mes vêtements dans la salle de bain, j'ai détaché mes cheveux et j'ai enfilé l'une de ses robes de chambre. Elle portait son odeur. Un délice.

Dès que j'ai entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure, vers vingt heures, je me suis levé du canapé. Il ne m'a pas vu tout de suite. Il a refermé derrière lui, enlevé ses chaussures et posé sa mallette contre le mur. Puis il a relevé les yeux.

J'ai frissonné sous son regard brûlant.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre tandis qu'il avançait vers moi.

J'ai retenu mon souffle quand il a détaché la ceinture de la robe de chambre et qu'il l'a faite glisser sur mes épaules.

Je me suis senti plus excité que jamais quand elle est tombée à mes pieds dans un léger bruit, laissant mon corps nu, totalement offert à sa vue.

Il m'a fait l'amour là, de suite, sur le tapis.

Puis dans la chambre.

Contre le frigo.

Dans la douche.

Sur la table de la salle à manger.

Et dans la chambre à nouveau.

J'ai atteint le septième ciel dans un cri pour la sixième fois cette nuit-là et je me suis laissé tomber sur le matelas, le souffle court, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Mes cheveux se sont étalés sur le lit, tout autour de moi. Ils étaient humides et emmêlés, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Heero s'est retiré et s'est allongé à mes côtés. Son torse se soulevait par saccades, comme le mien. Ma main a cherché la sienne dans l'obscurité. Et je me suis endormi.

Voilà comment nous avons fini par nous mettre en couple, officiellement.

Et ça fait trois ans que ça dure. Enfin, ça fera trois ans dans une demi-heure. Quatre arrive tout à coup vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je l'enlace en rigolant et je crie pour me faire entendre :

« Alors, marre de rester au bar ?

-Carrément ! J'ai essayé de faire bouger nos chers et tendres mais rien à faire ! Soi-disant parce qu'ils ne savent pas danser ! N'importe quoi !

-Ah non, son excuse à Heero c'est : « Je suis trop vieux pour ça. »

-Quel idiot. Regarde-moi ! Je pète la forme ! Pas comme les nuls là-bas.

-T'es le meilleur, Quatre ! Mais allez, va…je sais très bien que Trowa pète aussi la forme dans _certains domaines _! »

Quatre éclate de rire et ne répond pas, se contentant d'afficher un sourire coquin. Nous dansons ensemble le temps de trois ou quatre chansons, puis un grand brun vient vers nous et me demande :

« Je peux t'emprunter ton beau blond ?

-C'est _mon _beau blond, et non, tu ne peux pas me l'emprunter. »

Nous nous retournons vers Trowa. Son sourire semble amical mais son regard est froid. Et le brun a beau être grand, mon boss le dépasse de quelque centimètres du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Il déglutit et s'en va.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire peur à tous ceux qui m'approchent, Tro, lance Quatre en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce jeune homme avait l'air charmant.

-Charmant ? Sans intérêt, oui.

-En tout cas, il dansait, _lui _!

-Eh bien, me voilà sur la piste maintenant. » réplique Trowa.

Le visage de Quatre s'illumine et je les laisse danser en amoureux tandis que la musique change.

_Who's your daddy_, Benny Benassi.

Musique de pouffe, comme dirait Wu Fei.

Chanson hot, annonce la DJ, Dorothy.

Alors je vais danser _chaudement _pour mon Sugar Daddy.

Je repère sa table parmi celles qui entourent la piste. Il sirote un Martini, comme d'habitude.

Nos regards s'accrochent.

Je commence à bouger.

_I want you stronger.  
I want you harder._

Mes cheveux sont nattés. Je passe mes mains derrière mon dos pour enlever mon élastique, et je secoue doucement la tête pour que la tresse se défasse. Heero m'a toujours préféré avec les cheveux lâchés.

_I want you mine.  
Till you feel fine._

J'ondule, je balance lentement mes hanches. De droite à gauche. D'avant en arrière.

_Who's your daddy?  
Who's your daddy?_

Mes doigts glissent sur mes lèvres, effleurent mon cou, passent sur mon torse. Taquinent un mamelon qui durcit à travers mon débardeur résille.

Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas. Il est trop loin pour que je puisse le voir, mais je suis certain que son poing s'est resserré sur l'accoudoir.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de guider mon corps. Il accompagne la musique tout seul, comme il sait si bien le faire.

_You're my daddy.  
Come I'll make you mine._

Nos regards toujours ancrés l'un à l'autre, je descends doucement vers le sol en me déhanchant, avant de remonter en prenant bien soin de me cambrer. Je veux que le désir monte en lui.

Cela ne m'empêche pas de remarquer que d'autres yeux sont posés sur moi. Des clients, hommes et femmes, qui aimeraient danser avec moi. Heero semble le remarquer aussi puisqu'il me fait signe de le rejoindre. J'attends encore quelques secondes, le temps que la musique s'achève, et je m'exécute.

« Jolie prestation, commence t-il. Mais j'aurai préféré être le seul à en profiter.

-Elle était pour toi. Et uniquement pour toi. »

Il m'attire sur ses genoux et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Mais j'interromps notre baiser lorsqu'un projecteur est braqué sur nous. Je cligne des yeux et j'entends Dorothy hurler :

« IL EST MINUIT ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAIRE DUOOOOO, JOYEUX… »

J'éclate de rire et je me lève. Tout le monde suit Dorothy avec enthousiasme, et Trowa amène un énorme gâteau sur un chariot. Une montagne de chocolat ornée de trois mots au coulis de fraise : _Bon Anniversaire Duo_.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je souffle comme un fou pour faire disparaître les flammes des vingt-et-une bougies. Un concert d'applaudissements salue mon exploit et je remercie tout le monde.

« Ne nous remercie pas encore, t'as même pas vu les cadeaux ! » réplique Quatre avant de me tendre un gros paquet soigneusement emballé.

J'essaie de ne pas trop déchirer le papier cadeau, sans succès. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en voyant le contenu.

« Le coffret hyper collector AC/DC !

-Avec tous les albums, tous les DVDs, les badges, la tasse, la casquette et le T-shirt dédicacé ! explique Quatre. Et…deux places pour le prochain concert à Paris !

-OH OUAIIIIS QUAAATRE ! »

Je serre Quatre dans mes bras à l'en étouffer. Je suis méga fan d'AC/DC. Heero lève les yeux au ciel et grommelle, un peu jaloux :

« Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à ça quand je t'ai offert ta Vespa.

-Mais c'est AC/DC, Heero !

-Moi aussi, j'aurai pu t'acheter des places. J'aurai pu les faire venir dans ton appart pour un concert privé, ajoute t-il, faussement prétentieux.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! réplique Quatre en lui tirant la langue.

-Tiens, ça aussi c'est pour toi. De la part de tous les employés du Pandémonium et moi-même. » fait Trowa en me tendant à son tour un paquet assez conséquent.

Cette fois-ci, pas de pitié pour l'emballage. C'est une grande et superbe toile qui représente une rue de New-York, avec un taxi jaune caractéristique au premier plan. J'aime beaucoup les tableaux de ce genre, ils couvrent les murs de mon appartement. Je souris et les remercie, lui, Wu Fei, Léna, Dorothy et tous les autres. Puis je me tourne vers Heero et je lance, taquin :

« Eh bien ? Je ne vois pas de gros cadeau chez toi ?

-Non, en effet, rétorque t-il en se levant. Mon cadeau à moi est tout petit. »

Il fait quelques pas jusqu'à moi et je lève le visage vers lui, persuadé qu'il va m'embrasser. Mais il s'agenouille devant moi et sort une petite boîte de velours rouge de sa poche. J'écarquille les yeux. Non…non, il ne va pas…

« Cela fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble maintenant, mon amour, commence t-il. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'ai su, dès l'instant où je t'ai vu au Pandémonium, que tu étais la personne avec qui je voulais passer le restant de mes jours. Alors…voulez-vous m'épouser, Mr Diego « Duo » Maxwell ?

-Oui…Oui, Heero ! »

Le plus magnifique des sourires illumine son visage, et je suis pratiquement certain que le même sourire étire mes lèvres. Il se redresse et m'embrasse à pleine bouche tandis qu'une salve d'applaudissements explose derrière nous.

Je laisse Heero me passer une magnifique alliance en or au doigt, ornée d'une discrète améthyste.

« Je t'aime, Duo, murmure t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi, Heero Yuy. »

Et c'est vrai, bon sang. Je l'aime, et ce pour le restant de ma vie.

**FIN**

_(guimauve :p)_


End file.
